Dungeon Hunter
by YukiNonShita
Summary: Hikigaya Hachiman was summoned to a dungeon which should have only existed in books. Only by clearing the dungeon can one be able to go back to the Real World. With his Flugel-like guide, he's on his way to clear the Hellish Dungeon. (I know the summary sucks... Might change it.)


**Author: Yo! Well as you have noticed (or not), my other fanfic, Re:Oregairu disappeared. I deleted it since I really have no idea what to write next as the plot is really confusing… so this one will be the replacement of Re:Oregairu. Sorry about deleting it if you guys enjoyed the story. This will be Hachiman's POV, but there might be cases that I would switch it to Normal or Other Character POV. Anyway I hope you'll enjoy this new story… so yeah here you go!**

 **Update: ANOTHER CHANGE IN SOME PARTS. **

**Read/Review/Favorite if you liked the story**

* * *

Time is one of the things that we have been thinking about. The past where we had made our failures, mistakes, and even the embarrassing moments that had occurred during that time. We have always regretted when all of those moments had happened. But also there are also times that life tends to go our ways, making us feel better and happy. But most of the things that had occurred in my life are only the shittiest experience that I have obtained. Thinking about it really makes my day go bad. But what can I do about it? I can't change what had happened to me in the past. Because no matter how much you regretted about the past, it will never change what had happened in the present.

My current situation can be only described as one of the most hellish experience that anyone could have think off. Stuck in a damp and eerie cave filled with monsters that should have only existed in the books that I've mostly read like the novel called D****on S***er **[1]** and some unknown novels which contained these monsters. Well compared to the dungeons that had been explored by the main characters of those stories, mine is filled with overpowered monsters that it can't be even compared to the dungeons in some novels… well except for D****on S***ker since it's somehow similar.

Arriving at the 47th floor of the dungeon, there were at least ten fully-armored Ogres equipped with Spiked Maces roaming around the area. I inspected the Ogres with my skill, the **[Eyes of Truth]** to see their status as I made a frowning expression due to seeing the status of some insane monster.

* * *

Name: Ogre Warrior  
Level: 243

Skills:  
• Mace Mastery  
• Brutal Swing  
• Earth Smash  
• Berserker's Call

* * *

 _Level 243, huh? Well the level is still pretty decent compared to the Floor Boss. Those things are the real monsters that existed in this wretched dungeon._ I sighed heavily as the spear seemed to dance in my arms as I swiftly headed towards them with my Mach 3 speed **[2]** as I had arrived in front of the nearest orc with a single step, catching it off-guard as I thrust my spear towards its heart, piercing it all the way towards its back as blood splattered across my body. The ogre struggled as it tried to swing its mace towards me but it missed when I threw two daggers towards its eyes, blood leaking from the pierced eyes while it screamed in pain. Losing its strength, it dropped its mace as it fell down towards the ground, while a pool of blood emerged from its immobilized body. A ding suddenly resounded as a blue screen emerged, notifying my success of killing the ogre.

* * *

 _[You have successfully killed a Ogre Warrior. Because you have killed a monster above your level, you'll receive bonus exp]_

 _[You have earned 145800 experience points.]_

* * *

I quickly drew my spear drenched in blood as I continue to slaughter all of them until no one was left. Some of them managed to fight back, using their skills in every opportunity they can have but was futile since I can travel ten times faster than the speed of sound. Dings resounded on my ear as I killed them off one by one.

* * *

 _[You have successfully killed a Ogre Warrior. Because you have killed a monster above your level, you'll receive bonus exp]_

 _[You have earned 145800 experience points.]_

 _[You have earned 145800 experience points.]_

 _[You have...]_

* * *

 _How can they create such a dungeon where the monsters are way too overpowered?_ I sighed again as I thought about my situation. I've experienced countless near-death experiences during my time here in the dungeon due to being inexperienced in killing these monsters at first. Though it looks pretty easy from where I have read, but it's really hard when experiencing it first-hand... especially fighting an overpowered monster on the first try. Well enough of that, you are wondering why I am in a dungeon… well let me explain what had happened.

* * *

People really do enjoy when weekend has arrived; well I'm no different from them. I enjoy the weekend through sleeping on the couch, reading novels that I had borrowed from the library, play video games, and eat the food prepared by my cute and cheeky little sister Komachi. I really hoped that I would not have to do anything really troubleso-

"Onii-chan! Can you go to the grocery store and buy me the things needed for dinner?"

-me… Goddammit Komachi! I really wanted to rest after dealing some request from the club. I really shouldn't have said that. I knew something like this would happen if I were to declare that.

"Can't you do it by yourself?"

"I guess I won't prepare dinner for you." _Noooo please don't do that! You're so sly, Imouto. Did you learn it from Isshiki? Well they have been hanging out ever since they have met. So maybe she had learn a thing or two from her._

"Fine… give me a list of what I will need to buy and I'll go after I change my clothes."

Sigh… Well at least I should do the shopping since she will cook the dinner. I really enjoyed the food she makes. Don't say that I only rely on her since she can cook. I can cook for myself as well since there are times where Komachi comes home late and my parents always come home late due to them working, so there isn't someone who will cook for me.

Anyway I went towards my room, took off my clothes and changed to a black shirt with black pants, green long-sleeved sweater and a brown leather jacket, covering the green sweater. After changing, I went to the living room to see my sister on the couch, tears flowing from her eyes while watching drama. _She's so goddamn emotional about these kinds of shows._

"Oi Komachi." I said as I snapped her from her emotional breakdown just by watching some popular drama.

"Hmmm? Oh yeah here's the list and the money, Onii-chan. I hope you do not end up in some dark alley, okay?" _How rude… Don't think low of your brother, Imouto._

"What do think I am? Am I some weird drunkard?"

"Yeah yeah Onii-chan you're not like that. But do be careful, okay?"

"When haven't I been careful in my whole life?"

Komachi then chuckled after that retort as I headed towards the entrance of the house. I opened the door only to be greeted by a cold breeze that could have made me shiver to the bones if not wearing a jacket. I slowly made my way towards the store so that I can finish the task and can rest back at home.

After buying all the things that are needed to be bought, I hastily walked back home so that I can finally get the rest that I deserved. Well until I felt my mind was like being mauled by some monster and I was already screaming in pain, giving the people around me surprised looks and went towards me in order to know what had happened. I was still screaming on the top of my lungs as the pain grew worse, my vision blurred.

There were some people shaking me, as if trying to keep me conscious. My breathing became heavy, heartbeat slowing down, and my eyelids are growing heavily.

"K-k-ko…ma…chi… I'm… sor-…sorry…"

Muttering my last words, I closed my eyes as my consciousness faded away.

* * *

 _Normal POV_

People were shocked to see a young man suddenly screaming as if he was suffering some sort of disease. They went closer to him as they tried to help the young man who was grabbing his own head while rolling on the ground. Some were holding their phones as they recorded the situation.

"Let me help the young man. I'm a doctor."

A middle-aged man carrying a black doctor's bag said as he went near towards the young man while taking out a stethoscope from his bag as he examined the young man's heartbeat. He panicked as he realized the pulse was slowing down, placed his hands on the young man's chest as he pushed it. After doing it for quite some time, it was not working and his condition was getting worse.

"K-k-ko…ma…chi… I'm… sor-…sorry…"

After hearing these words, the doctor was shocked then was saddened to think that he had somebody waiting for him and he was here in pain. Then he saw that the young man wasn't moving and was clenching his hand, thinking that he didn't save him. The people around them were showing a pained expression as seeing someone younger than them to be gone so early. But then, his body suddenly disappeared out of thin air, but nobody noticed as time suddenly froze. People weren't moving, even nature that can't be disrupted suddenly stood still. But the cause is a mystery that cannot be solved.

* * *

 _Hachiman POV_

"Ughh… my head hurts…"

I slowly rose up while rubbing the temples of my head, trying to get rid of the pain. I opened my eyes, to my surprise, only to be greeted by a dark room. I looked around but was unable to see anything due to the room not having any light. Realizing that it was futile, I tried to recall what happened to me earlier.

 _Hmmmm… so at that time my head started hurting like crazy which eventually made me unconscious. But the question is, how did I get here? Shouldn't I suppose to be in a hospital bed? And wait… KOMACHI! Oh sh*t… I'm so screwed not being able to return and I'm going to make her worry._

 **[I am pleased to meet you, Hikigaya Hachiman.]** _Wait who said that just now?_

The scenery in front of me suddenly changed as a ball of light shined as it gradually transformed to an angelic existence until I saw her expression. Her pink hair draped towards her hips with a weirdly-shaped halo above her head while her white and graceful pair of wings spread about her back. She kind of reminded me of a certain Flugel from that anime I watched **[3]**. Though her appearance may seem like angelic, her expression with a gaze as cold as the Antarctica, which is really far from the certain Ice Queen that I'm acquainted with, made me think that she may be the incarnation of Death itself, making me shake in fear.

"Who are you?"

 **[Welcome to the Nightmare Dungeon. For convenience, Hikigaya Hachiman-san shall be called Player. I am called Jibril, an assistant who shall be in charge of your guidance from now on.]** _Wait what is this angel talking about? Nightmare Dungeon? Player? Guidance? Is this some sort of Transmigration that only happens in those novels?_

"Wait… what are you talking about? Is this some sort of prank?"

 **[No… this is reality. Now I'm going to give you the basic knowledge you require in order to grasp the situation.]** _So this is really happening, huh? No one will suddenly come out and exclaim "You got Punk'd kid!" right?_

"Okay then… Explain it to me."

 **[Ahem… You are currently in a dungeon filled with monsters. There are also other players than you participating in other dungeons. So you won't encounter anyone except monsters. Technically you are staying in Tutorial Mode, so there are no monsters here. Also there are spots where monsters won't go so you better look for spots like this in order to stay safe.]** _So I'm stuck in some dungeon after losing my consciousness…_

 **[You must clear the hundred floors in this dungeon in order for you to get out. Kill the Floor Boss staying in each floor in order to proceed to the next floor. Of course you will be rewarded after you clear a floor. Also don't worry that your family might be searching for you on Earth as time in there froze, so you don't need to worry about them worrying about you. But remember, if you die you will not be revived and time will continue to flow and they will notice that you're gone. So do be vigilant from your surroundings.]**

 _So dying means game over, huh? But it's very neat that time froze there so that Komachi wouldn't be worrying about me. This is so cliché that I might have laughed my ass off if this didn't happen to me._

"So in order for me to clear this dungeon, I must reach the last floor and beat the final boss, right? But how am I supposed to beat the monsters here without any weapons?"

 **[Why of course! You will be given the equipment needed for you to slay the monsters, Player. How can I leave you empty handed in a dangerous location?]**

A large wooden chest appeared after Jibril snapped her fingers. The chest opened, revealing weapons and some basic armor. Before I would get myself a weapon, I hastily asked Jibril a question.

"Jibril, how can I see my status?"

 **[You can view your status by stating the word "Status" while imagining your strength, Player.]**

Giving her a slight nod, I immediately tried to imagine my strength as I say "Status". Then a bluish-white screen appeared in front of me showing all the information regarding about me.

* * *

Name: Hikigaya Hachiman  
Level: 0  
Job: None  
Title: Pancosmic Loner

Strength: 15  
Agility: 15  
Intelligence: 15  
Vitality: 20  
Stamina: 20  
Luck: 30

Unique Ability:  
• Eidetic Memory  
• Extra-dimensional Space  
• Eyes of Truth  
• Hide Presence  
• Iron Stomach  
• Rapid Comprehension

Active Skills:  
•

Passive Skills:  
•

* * *

 _Hmmm… So these are my stats huh? What's with the Pancosmic thing? Does my loneliness affect the cosmos? And it looks like that biking towards school increased my Stamina, Vitality, Strength and Agility. And all that studying increased my Intelligence. But I wonder why my Luck is too high? And there are six Unique Abilities to boot… really too cliché. My life is becoming the same as those main characters in those novels._

I wasn't really surprised to see my status like this as I've read too many novels like it's the norm. Mostly all of the main character are way too overpowered, some are weak at first but then gets stronger once they find some legendary item that only existed in the legends or taught by some spirit master that are stuck in some items. Compared to mine, it is pretty decent. Not too strong but not too weak.

After confirming my stats, I immediately went towards the chest as I tried to inspect what weapon should I get. But before deciding what to get, I asked Jibril again.

"Jibril, is there a limit to how many equipments should I get?"

 **[Technically you are only to take one weapon and one set of armor. But for Player, a special case makes you able to take as many as you want.]**

"Wait what do you mean by a special case?"

 **[You'll understand what I mean when you'll arrive in the dungeon.]**

Nodding my head in confirmation, I took a piece of every weapon that was in the chest, equipped a spear, a katana attaching it to my left waist, and wore a set of leather armor. I placed another katana since I would practice dual wielding, another set of leather armor, bow and arrow, and at least ten daggers on my **[Extra-dimensional Space]**. _The_ _ **[Extra-dimensional Space]**_ _ability is really convenient… maybe it also has a rot-preventing system which keeps food from rotting._ While I was picking out weapons, I was curious whether I would appear back on the train station or I would be sent back home after completing this dungeon, so I asked Jibril.

"Jibril... If I were to complete the dungeon, would I appear the same place where I was summoned or I would appear back at my home?"

 **[You will be sent back on the place where you were summoned to prevent trouble and suspicion.]**

"I see..."

After selecting my equipment, I practiced using the weapons I've taken from the chest with a wooden dummy created by Jibril through magic. After a bunch of slashing, piercing, striking, throwing and such, I learned a really useful ability which can make me use weapons without difficulty.

* * *

 _You have learned the Passive Skill [All Weapon Mastery]. This allows the user to wield weapons fluidly without difficulty. Increase in attack, speed, accuracy, critical chance by the use of weapons by 10%  
_

* * *

 _I'm lucky to obtain a passive skill on weapons before going to the dungeon otherwise I would probably struggle on how to use a weapon and die, though this wouldn't guarantee my life just because of learning a skill. Though it would have not been too quick to learn it… is it due to the ability_ _ **[Rapid Comprehension]** or is it that my luck is too high that I luckily learned the passive skill due to luck_ _?_

 **[Player… you only have one minute left before you'll be transferred to the first floor of the dungeon. I may appear after you beat the Floor Boss for the rewards.]  
**

Hearing her announcement, interrupting me from my thoughts, I quickly readied myself as I sat down waiting for the time to pass. Though I seemed to be ready to go and clear the dungeon, I am a bit nervous to what will I do from now on. I have never experienced killing, even getting into fights.

 **[You will now be transported to the first floor in 5… 4… 3… 2… 1… I bid you good luck, Player.]**

My body started to glow as I turned into particles, slowly disappearing from the room. Though I seemed to hear some words coming from Jibril but maybe I was mistaken.

 _ **[I hope you'll survive in this hell, Player. Because people had been trying to clear this dungeon but most of them died at the first floor due to the monsters being too strong.]**_

* * *

 **(Chapter End)**

 **[1] Dungeon Seeker… really a good novel with some pretty fucked up scenarios happening in it. Also has a Manga adaptation. Do read it since it's pretty good.**

 **[2] 1029 meters in a single step... Pretty fast if I say so myself.**

 **[3] Jibril from No Game, No Life. Won't hurt to use her here, right?**

 **AN: Might contain errors and stuff... you know typical mistakes in the story Hope you enjoyed this chapter and look forward to future chapters!**


End file.
